


Sempre Dulce

by idealisticremix



Series: Tell Me You Love Me [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cooking Lessons, Cute girls being Cute, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealisticremix/pseuds/idealisticremix
Summary: Her cookies always tasted so sweet.





	Sempre Dulce

_"So it really cheers me up to think that there's someone I can talk to about Yukina and Roselia like this. And I think it was only possible because we've opened up to each other. Ehehe. . . ."_

         Hikawa Sayo lie awake on her bed, morning light shining through a window. The morning's golden hour, unable to be seen by the girl who was currently face-down, sighing into her pillow, shone beautifully. Her tousled hair shifted as she finally sat up, cheeks red with the blush of a sweet dream. Sayo stood up from the bed, beginning her morning routine of readying herself for the school day.

         "O~nee-chan~!" Sayo let out an involuntarily gasp as a set of silk pajamas brushed against her skin. "Hina. . . ." She smiled reluctantly, turning to see a jubilant grin. It was like looking in a mirror—a mirror with shorter hair that currently lacked its signature braids. Instead, the teal strands sat upon the shoulders of Sayo's sister, a part of Hina they rarely graced with their presence.

         "Do you have band practice today, onee-chan?" Hina stepped next to Sayo, the two of them styling their hair in the wide bathroom mirror.

         "No, I don't. If you have something planned, now is the time to tell me."

         "Nope~ Pastel Palettes has practice today, and we have another release event soon. So we have to practice for that!" Hina giggled. "Aya-chan is nervous as always.  But she's nervous no matter how many times we do it. She's so weird. She should learn from me, and Chisato-chan!"

         A familiar chord struck within Sayo's chest. She felt that lump in her throat for but a moment—an involuntary reaction, the pangs of an inferiority complex she had worked hard to fight against in recent days, for the sake of herself and her sister. She was able to fight it. Truthfully, she rarely compared to herself to her twin in such a way anymore. It was nothing more than the remnants of memories from that time. She made a promise that she intended to keep, a promise that fueled both her desire to improve, and her sisterly love for Hina. "Hm. Maybe I'll do some solo practice then," she said with an indirect smile aimed at Hina through her reflection. "Good luck with the event, Hina." Hina beamed once more, kissing the cheek of her sister. This earned an eye-roll, but not without a smile.

         Shortly after Hina departed for Haneoka, Sayo's smile faded, her thoughts returning to a certain dream. Once she was prepared, she left for her school, Hanasakigawa.

 

* * *

 

         Sayo found it quite difficult to focus on her classes. This was more than unusual for her—it was entirely unheard of. This was far from good, as final exams were set to happen in just a few weeks. Naturally, for someone as vigilant in _everything they do_ as Hikawa Sayo, being held back a year would not be far from a death sentence. However, she found herself incapable of focusing. Her thoughts continued to drift, a curse cast upon her a short time ago, after a certain incident related to Roselia.

         "H-how about we continue this discussion after we've solved the problem before us? We have to put all of our efforts into confronting that at the moment." Sayo stammered, her heart beating against its rib-shaped prison.

         "You're right, Sayo. . ." Lisa approached. "But isn't that sort of single-mindedness what caused all of this?" Lisa continued as Sayo stepped back. Once they were to the studio wall, Lisa stretched, resting her hand against it. At the same time, she slipped one of her legs between Sayo's, who found herself quivering with interest in what would happen next. With the distance quickly closing between them, Sayo could smell syrupy sweet scents on Lisa's breath.

         "I-Imai-san! What is—what are you thinking?!" Sayo gasped, short of breath with the sudden shock of these events.

         "Sayo~," Lisa giggled. "I've always envied your beauty, you know? I used to think you'd steal Yukina away, and I was jealous when you two started a band. But I had no idea I would be the one so enchanted with you~!"

         "Imai. . .san. . . ." Sayo's voice shook at the sight of Lisa's lips, and the sudden realization of how close they were.

         "You do want this, right, Sayo?" Lisa's eyes stared into Sayo's, blazing with confidence and passion.

         "Th-that. . .may be true, but—" Sayo's speech was suddenly cut off. She grew hot from head to toe, as she came to the realization that Lisa had her locked in a ki

         ". . .an? Sayo-san?"

         Sayo jumped in her seat, startled. Looking around, she realized that her last class period had ended at least a few minutes ago. She looked to the source of her spoken name, and saw a set of pink eyes and hair that matched hues. For the second time, Sayo leaped back in her chair.

         "Eek!" a certain idol joined in the startle-party.

         "'Eek?' I-I mean, Maruyama-san? What are you doing here?"

         "W-well, I saw you sitting in your classroom, alone, after everyone left. I waited a minute but you just. . .s-stared. Eheh." Aya giggled nervously, a concerned frown betraying her true emotions, as she twiddled her fingers.

         "I apologize for worrying you." Sayo stood from her seat, grabbing her bag and straightening out her skirt. Clearing her throat, Sayo continues. "Thank you for checking on me, I appreciate it."

         "It's no problem!" Aya smiled, still visibly worried.

         "Well, then," Sayo bowed her head and began to walk past the idol.

         "Ah, wait!"

         Sayo turned, an intense gaze meeting Aya's.

         "I-I mean, um, I was just wondering. . .if we could, um, walk home together? Yeah!" She smiled once more. "Hina-chan and I were going to walk to the agency for our event practice together, so I was actually going to your house a-anyway!"

 Sayo stopped, considering this. Undecided if this truly is the case, or just a thinly veiled lie, she decided to humor the idol. Besides, she knew she could pawn her off to Hina once they arrived, even if she'd never admit it. She smiled gently. "Okay, Maruyama-san. I don't mind."

         Aya breathed a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

 

         The unlikely duo continued their walk from the bubble tea shop they had decided to stop at. Aya sipped from a fruit iced tea, while Sayo enjoyed her sickeningly sweet Thai tea. The two found a bench to sit on, enjoying the sugary cold drinks in the warm, early-summer weather. They basked in the sunlight that occasionally shone upon them, hidden behind the rare cloud or swaying branches above them. Sayo knew this was uncommon, and that any of their friends would find this scene odd, but truth be told, Sayo actually quite liked Aya. They never had much cause to go out of their way to spend time together, but she appreciated the honesty and passion with which Aya tackled life, especially when it comes to being an idol. She found comfort in knowing that others work just as hard as she does, even when they're told hard work isn't enough, or when they stand in the intimidating shadows of the naturally talented. The fact that she and Hina were unofficially a "thing," as the two of them called it, only gave her more of an excuse to become closer to the idol. She glanced at Aya, smiling at her. Seeing this from the corner of her eye, Aya gave a warm smile back.

         "Sayo-san!"

         "Yes?"

         "Take a selfie with me!" Aya beamed.

         Sayo sputtered. "I-I don't—"

         "Please! I would love to show my fans that I'm with _the_ Hikawa Sayo!"

          _"The?_ Maruyama-san—"

         "You know how many fans Roselia has, right? You guys really should use social sites more! Not just Lisa and Ako!" Aya showed Sayo her own Instagram page. Many of the pictures were ones taken during Roselia's practice—Most of them taken by Lisa, as Aya had said—while almost none of them were actually photos of Sayo herself, and certainly none outside of Roselia practices or live shows. Contrast the content with Sayo's number of followers, and Aya's point was clear. The numbers didn't scream fame, of course, but certainly a few thousand is a number to be proud of.

         "I-I see. Well. . .I suppose it won't hurt." Sayo looked away from Aya's begging gaze. Aya cheered with glee, urging Sayo into a pose that had both of them drinking their tea, and quickly posted the photo. She stared in joy as the likes and comments piled in.

         A few moments later, Sayo cleared her throat. Aya came back to Earth, looking over at her. "Eheh, sorry~! So, Sayo-san?"

         "Yes?"

         "Um. . .what were you doing back there?"

         Sayo began to choke on her tea.

         "S-Sayo-san?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Aya was quick to sputter and panic, her eyes welling up already.

         Coughing, Sayo held up a hand. "I-I'm fine, Maruyama-san," her voice choked despite her no longer doing so, the hoarse words not unlike gravel fed through a wood chipper. "You just surprised me."

         Aya sniffed, tilting her head. "Surprised?"

         Sayo nodded. "Well, I was distracted."

         Aya stared. When she realized that was it, "Well, I-I knew that," she giggled sheepishly. "What were you distracted by?"

         "Ima—" Sayo immediately caught herself, her heart just about leaping out her mouth. She coughed once more, choking the name down. ". . .Just a daydream."

         "I didn't think you were the type," Aya said, surprised. She stands from the bench, drink nearly finished. "The event practice is soon, I told Hina we wouldn't be much longer." Sayo stood as well. "Ah, you're right. I apologize for taking up your time."

         "No, it's okay!" The two began to walk to the Hikawa household once more. "So. . .What was it about?"

         "Practice." Sayo's answer was calm and stern, but it definitely didn't smell right to the nose of Detective Maruyama.

         "Did something happen with Roselia? Hina-chan said you seemed concerned and focused a while ago. . . ."

         "Well, yes, but it's not about that." Sayo silently cursed herself with a gripped fist once again, subconsciously giving even more information to Aya.

          "You can tell me, Sayo-san!" Her smile was as warm and friendly as always.

         Sayo sighs. She releases her fist, relenting. "It's about. . .a certain member of the band."

         "Is it an argument? Chisato-chan and I have had more than one, ourselves."

         "You. . .could call it that," she sighed, though she means arguing with herself more than anything. "During the time Hina told you about, when Roselia was having a disagreement, another member said something that I keep thinking about." Sayo grimaced, gritting her teeth. "They complimented and opened up to me, and ever since, I can't stop thinking about them." She closed her eyes. "I keep thinking about her, in practice and out. In class, in the morning, eating dinner with Hina and our parents. I just. Can't. Get her out." Sayo let out an irritated sigh she had been holding in. "I don't know what this is, but it needs to stop. It's getting in the way of everything, and I'm going to fail if this continues. School. Roselia. I can't improve like this. My promise with Hina. . . ." She let out a sad gasp, realizing all that she's said. Her cheeks burned with this realization, and she looked away from Aya.

         Nothing existed for a moment but the dead silence after Sayo's awkward rambling. She closed her eyes, cursing herself once more.

         The silence was broken by the front door opening. Sayo then realized they had been standing in front of her house for several minutes.

         "Aya-chan! Onee. . .chan?"

 

* * *

 

         "S-so, that's what she told me."

         Aya relayed Sayo's words to Hina in a hushed voice outside of Sayo's door. After Hina opened the front door, Sayo dragged her feet to her bedroom, where she had been shut in since. The day was ending as it had began—noises of frustration groaned into a pillow.

         "Eh? Onee-chan can't tell she's in love?!" Hina said in an outburst. "Shh-sh-sh-sh!" Aya hushed her desperately. "Hina-chan! She'll hear you!"

         "Hm, hm, hm~!" Hina hummed thoughtfully, teal braids bouncing. "Well, let's go talk to her!"

         "Wha—huh?!" Aya stammered. "Hina-chan, we'll be late!"

         "So?" Hina grinned. "It's just practice, and I'll be there to support you! Go, go, Aya-chan~!" Hina laughed, teasing the sensitive idol.

         "Hina!" Aya whined. Hina laughed again, wrapping her arms around her partner. Aya looked up at her, eyes just the slightest bit wet. "Weirdo." Hina said with a grin. Aya lightly punches her chest. Hina laughed again, petting Aya's hair, as she pulls her in for a soft, momentary kiss. When they pull away, Aya blushes. "Jeez, Hina-chan. . . ."

         Hina continued to smile, then her expression turned serious. A rare occasion. "Aya-chan, I want to help my sister. If we're late, I'll tell them it was my fault, okay?"

         "Hina-chan. . . ." Aya could see the sincerity in her eyes. She nods. "Okay. But it's not just yours!"

         Hina smiled at Aya once more. She knocked on the bedroom door. "Onee-chan? Can we come in?"

         Silence.

          _Knock knock knock._ "Onee-chan?"

         Silence.

         The knob shakes gently as Hina tries to open it, to no avail.

         A sigh. Muffled, shuffling footsteps. _Click._

         Hina opened the door after a moment, Aya still clinging to her arm. "Onee-chan?"

         Sayo sat in her bed, silent.

         "Sayo-s—"

         "I'm sorry, Maruyama-san. You can forget what I said." She sat cross-legged, eyes downcast. She didn't meet the gaze of either visitor.

         "Onee-chan. . . ." "Sayo-san. . . ." They spoke in unison. Hina strutted over to where Sayo was sitting on her bed, moodily pouting, and threw her arms around her neck.

         "Hina. . . ." Sayo finally teared up a bit. Hina stepped away, grabbed the chair from Sayo's desk, and sat down, her legs straddling its back. She motioned for Aya to sit next to her on the plush rug.

         Hina looked to Aya, then back to Sayo. "Tell her, Aya-chan!"

         "Eh? M-me? Hina-chan, that's embarrassing!"

         Hina grinned once again. "You confessed to me first, Aya-chan! You know how onee-chan is feeling."

         _Confessed?_ Sayo wondered. "Jeez, Hina-chan!" Aya protested. After a moment, she gave Sayo a tense yet comforting smile. "S-Sayo-san, it sounds like you're. . .er, like you have feelings for one of your band members."

         Sayo's breath stopped. ". . .Oh," was all she could manage.

         "Th-that's not a bad thing! It's sweet, and cute, a-and I hope it goes well!" Aya stumbled on her words, searching for something of substance. "Um, if you even want it?"

         "I. . .don't know." Sayo looked down at her clenched hands. The three sat in silence for a moment.

         Then another moment. Sayo continued to avoid their gaze.

         "Lisa?"

         Sayo looked up at Hina, shocked.

         She giggles. "I had a feeling, onee-chan. You don't look at someone that way and not want to bop—" "Hina-chan!" Aya shouts, cutting off the surprisingly explicit Hina before she could get the phrase out. Sayo simply looked on in confusion. Hina giggles once more, then continues. "Sorry, sorry~. I just know, because the way you look at Lisachi is the way Aya-chan looks at me!" Aya's face glowed a bright red, hiding behind her hands, though it somehow does not contain the magnitude of this blush. Hina placed a hand on her head and spoke again. "I think you have feelings for her, onee-chan, and we want to help you!"

         Sayo, stunned, looked on. "H-help me? How?"

         Hina grinned. "Use your sister and her lovely companion as an example~!" This earned another groan from Aya. Still serious, Sayo turned to her. "Maruyama-san? Can you tell me. . .how it felt?"

         "Ah-um, th-that's too embarrassing. . . ." Aya's blush grew deeper still. She looked up at Sayo, and the seriousness held behind her green eyes shocked the red hues from her cheeks. She nodded, pumping herself up. "R-right. If it will help you, Sayo-san." Aya sighed, still embarrassed, and began. "W-well, Hina-chan always teased me—teases. She still teases me." She shot the most loving of daggers at Hina, who continued to grin back. "She said I was weird for putting in all that effort, even though I knew I would still mess up. She says the way I cry is funny, too, and she still laughs at it!" Despite her words, she smiles. "But Hina-chan was also there when it mattered. When Chisato-chan and I would argue, and even when we weren't that close, and even though she teased me and didn't understand me, Hina-chan tried to help me. Maya-chan and Eve-chan, too. And I started to admire her. The way she can do anything, if she just does it once. Or how she thinks everyone else is weird, but really, she's the weird one. She's just so unique. And even though she can do anything, she still does things like come to practice. She does get better, but I know she's really there to support the rest of us. I'm not a genius like her, or experienced like Chisato-chan, or as beautiful as Eve-chan or smart as Maya-chan, but I work hard, and even if she doesn't understand, Hina-chan supports me. A-and she's cute. And boppin'!" Aya shouted nervously, feeling ridiculous while yelling the ideophone. "And so. . .I fell in love with her. And with Chisato-chan's and Kanon-chan's help, I told her how I felt." Aya began to cry at the memory, yet laughed at the same time. "And she said I was weird for liking her!" The three of them all share a knowing smile. "And then she k-kissed me, and laughed when I got flustered! And then. . .she said yes." Aya finished the story with tears, red cheeks, and a smile. Hina mussed her hair gently.

         After a few moments of shared smiles, Sayo breathed a sigh of mixed emotions. "I see. That is a very. . .'you two' story." She smiled.

         "It was such a boppin' confession, she couldn't stop crying!" Hina said gleefully. She pulled Aya into her shoulder, holding her. "What do you think, onee-chan? Is it the same thing?"

         Sayo grimaced once again. ". . .Maybe. I will. . .think about it." The other two looked at her with encouraging smiles. "Thank you for your time, Maruyama-san. I apologize you ended up involved."

         "No, no, it's okay, Sayo-san! I'm happy we got to spend time together today!"

         Sayo smiled, the warmth of her true kindness having returned to her expression. "I am too, Maruyama-san." She opened her mouth to continue, but realized that words of admiration may be too much for Aya at the moment, and decided to tell her just how much she appreciates her new friend at a later time.

         "So, onee-chan~!" Sayo looked to Hina with a quizzical expression. "How about a confession plan?"

 

* * *

 

         _"And you were part of why that change occurred. That's why I don't want you talking about your involvement in everything like it was a mistake."_

Imai Lisa sighed, lowering her bass. Band practice just didn't have the same feeling today. Rinko was at a piano recital, and Ako went along to support her. Lisa would gladly have gone as well, but she figured a practice with just Sayo and Yukina on their own would be eerily similar to the early days of Roselia. With recent events in mind, she decided to practice with them. Unfortunately, she couldn't get those recent events out of her head. They ended well for the band, but she felt as though ever since then, Sayo had been closing up yet again.

         Sayo.

         Lisa had found it hard to keep her mind from drifting to thoughts of Roselia's guitarist recently. Thoughts she found to be "indecent" at best. "Lewd" at—well, perhaps worst isn't the right word for it. Regardless, even with the full band at practice, she was all too aware of her faltering lately.

         "Lisa. Sayo."

         Lisa looked up from her hands, slumped on the bass' neck and body. Sayo was in a similar pose, holding her guitar weakly. They both looked to Yukina, the muted colors of her silver hair and dark outfit contrasting with the vibrance of the studio's decor. She addressed her bandmates in her typical soft, stoic tone. "You aren't playing at the same pace. If we can't harmonize our parts, we won't be able to perform our new song at our next live. I know Rinko and Ako aren't here to help us keep in time, but we have managed this before. I can ask Marina-san if there is a drum machine available for use, if you think we need it."

         Lisa opened her mouth to speak, but Sayo beat her to it. "No, Minato-san. I apologize. It won't be necessary." Her gaze shifted to Lisa. "Sorry, Imai-san. Let's try that again," she ended the suggestion with a weak smile. Lisa responds with one of her own, her heartbeat quickening at the sorrowful expression on Sayo's face. She could tell something had been wrong since the band's argument, but she didn't know what to do. Sayo herself had told Lisa that the emotional support she had long provided may have in fact spoiled the band. Yet, seeing such a sad smile appear upon the visage of the beautiful guitarist, her heart couldn't help but reach out in desperation. She sighed.

         "Um, before we begin, I made cookies! There's not as many, since it's just us, but I thought we might need them!" Lisa halfheartedly presented a neatly-wrapped pouch of cookies from her bag. Setting them on the studio's table, she unwraps the pouch, unleashing the smell of warm sugar and melted chocolate in the studio. Her two bandmates approached, each grabbing a cookie.

         Yukina hummed happily. "They're good, Lisa," she spoke with a warm smile of her own. For someone so reserved, it was always surprising to see Yukina's expression shift into one of genuine happiness. Except for Lisa, who had grown alongside Yukina. Yet that rare change in expression always warmed Lisa's heart. She herself responded with a purr of joy.

         Sayo took a bite of her cookie. "As sweet as ever," she said with another sorrowful, yet genuine smile. Lisa's heart raced, begging to leap out from her sweater-dress.

         "A-ahaha, thanks, guys," she said with a blush.

 

* * *

 

         While Moca locked the front door to the convenience store, Lisa leaned forward, head resting on her hands. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. Lisa didn't hear Moca return behind the counter, and leaped back with a yelp when she felt warm breath on the nape of her neck and a set of arms around her waist. "Why is my lovely Lisa sighing~?"

         Lisa turned, separating herself from Moca. "Jeez, Moca, you scared me! I thought someone broke in!"

         "You don't have to worry with Moca-chan around~," she responded with a sleepy smirk. Her grey eyes shone with well-hidden mischief, an aspect Lisa could rarely pick up on. Moca would always be an enigma to most, but Lisa liked it that way. It made her fun to be around. Work always was lively alongside her. Lisa smiled at Moca, feigning annoyance. "If you say so~."

         Moca continued her assault, hooking Lisa by the waist. "Come on, Lisa~. Tell Moca-chan what's on your mind~. Or I'll have to find out myself." Moca grinned devilishly.

         "I wouldn't want to know what that entails~," Lisa laughed. Her expression quickly began to falter, returning to her teal-colored thoughts. "Mm, hey, Moca?"

         "Yes~?" Moca, still holding her coworker, moved her face closer. Her breath smelled of chocolate and coffee. Lisa could tell she had stopped at Hazawa Coffee before their shift today. It was a bittersweet mixture of scents, one that lent itself well to blending in with the sly yet sleepy atmosphere that consistently drifted from Moca. Lisa found this to be comforting. "You and Ran are together, right?"

         "Wow, and I thought we were hiding it so well~," Moca grinned. "None of them would ever admit it, but Afterglow is just one big lovefest~. Ran and I may or may not be dating~." As typical of the guitarist, she was never straight with her words, leading others to draw their own conclusions. A sudden realization dawning on her, Moca gasps, her eyes wide with exaggerated shock. "Oh, no! Does my beautiful Lisa have feelings for someone~? Who is it! Who do I have to fight in gladiatorial combat for your love~?"

         Lisa laughed, stepping away from Moca once again. "I-I don't know if it's feelings, really. I just know things with Afterglow have been rough at times. I remember when you came to work all gloomy, heheh. . . ." Lisa smiled wistfully. "But all of you still loved each other, especially you and Ran, even when you were fighting. I-I'm not fighting with anyone in Roselia! Actually, we just got over something that happened, but ever since then. . .Sayo has been acting strange. I was wondering what it was like for Afterglow, after your big fight."

         Moca put a thoughtful finger to her chin, looking upward. "Yeah, that was a pretty rough time for us~. But Moca-chan saved the day, like always~." She puffed out her chest with pride.

         Lisa sighed with a hint of humor. "I had a feeling you wouldn't give me a straight answer."

         Moca responded with another grin, ivory blonde hair bobbing as her expression changes. "Moca-chan needs to keep some secrets~. But, I guess I can help you out~." Sniffing the air like a wolf, she adds, "For a price."

         Lisa rolls her eyes, producing a leftover cookie from her bag. "Moca is a toll troll now, eh?" She teased in response.

         Biting into the cookie happily, Moca nods in agreement. With a swallow, she began. "Well, Afterglow was in trouble of disbanding back then. Ran's papa was being strict, and things were getting tense between the rest of us. Don't tell Moca-chan this, but really, it was Hii-chan and Tsugu who brought us back together~," she said with a smirk. "Tsugu stressed herself sick, and it all exploded when I got into a fight with Ran and Tomochin. A nurse told us to quiet down, and we all laughed after~. But without Tsugu or Hii-chan, Afterglow might really have ended~. After that incident, they made the rest of us talk calmly." She looked up again in thought. "But it made us all closer. Especially Moca-chan and Ran~. We had a long talk after, followed by long kisses~." Moca laughed as the implication of this mental image brought a slight blush to Lisa's face.

         Lisa joined in the laughter. "That's similar to what happened with Roselia. Sayo and I realized that Rinko and Ako were the only ones who were really focused on the band. So, in the end, they kept us together, too." Lisa smiled.

         Moca nods in time with Lisa's words. "But you and Sayo aren't getting along~?"

         "W-we are!" Lisa shouted in protest. "She's just been quiet since then. Like how she used to be. And I keep getting distracted worrying about her. Yukina is starting to get a little annoyed with us, eheh. . . ." her chuckle trailed off nervously.

         "Come here~. Tell Moca-chan what happened~," Moca insists, cookie crumbs on her face, arms open. Lisa rolls her eyes and laughs, declining the invitation. "Aw~, you're tearing me apart, Lisa~!" They share a chuckle at Moca's lame joke.

         "We just started to lose the intensity of our sound. We found out at a show, and everyone was pretty disappointed. But Sayo and I worked together to figure out what went wrong, and we realized we weren't looking out for the band, just our own interests," Lisa sighed. "We all reformed our focus on Roselia as a whole, and our sound is back, but things still aren't the same with Sayo." She looked down, brows furrowed.

         "And what about you, my darling Lisa~?"

         "Me?"

         "Hm, hm~. Detective Moca-chan can tell, it's not just Sayo~," she prodded with a sly grin. "Something is up with Lisa~."

         Lisa rubs at the back of her neck. "Ahaha, I guess so. . . ." Her gaze continued to avoid Moca's.

         "Moca-chan really wants to help, but you'll have to tell her the truth~."

         "Mm." She sighed, relenting. "I guess it can't hurt." She breathed, preparing herself to open up to the ruthless Detective Moca-chan. "To be honest, I was jealous of Sayo at first. When I heard about Yukina forming a band with her, I thought she was going to steal Yukina away. I wanted to be there to support her, and show that I could keep up with them, even if I hadn't practiced in years. J-jeez, it's embarrassing to admit that." She blushed and smiled shyly. "A-anyway, I supported Yukina and Roselia, and everyone started to grow. Especially Sayo."

         Moca nods. "She even took that cooking class with Tsugu. How sweet~."

         "Exactly! She wanted to help support Roselia, too, so that it wasn't just me. She's nicer than she seems," a glossy smile forms. "She really does care, you know? And her beauty. Her silky hair and smooth skin. I'm jealous! I put in all this effort and she just wakes up beautiful!" Lisa laughed at her own words, redness returning to her cheeks. "I know, I know~, she actually puts in effort. But still, her looks are so. . .ugh!" Lisa exclaims in a mix of embarrassment, happiness, and frustration. "When we had our incident, Sayo really stepped up to the plate. She was there for me, and offered nothing but love and support. She was stronger than any of us then, and I just. . .fell for her."

         "Ohoho~" Moca laughex. Once again she grabbed Lisa by the waist, tilting her down. "Do you want Sayo to do this~?" She laughs as she watches the blush spread on Lisa's face. She brought her face to Lisa's, her lips forming into an exaggerated kiss. Lisa burst into laughter and shoved Moca's face away. "Eh~, so rude~," Moca pouts. Lisa's eyes well with tears as her chest quakes with laughter.

         Wiping away the tears, Lisa continued. "S-so, I guess you could say I have a small crush on her, eheh~. What should I do, oh genius Detective Moca-chan?"

         Entering another thoughtful pose, Moca hummed. "Tell her? Ran and Moca-chan never formally confessed~. We just started kissing, and then Ran's papa walked in, so I'm not sure~. Hehehe," she chuckled.

         Lisa's eyes widen. "That sounds. . .fun?"

         "Nope~. It was awkward~." Moca grinned once more. "Hm, how to help, how to help~?"

         The two stood in silence for a moment, preparing to leave the convenience store.

         "Well, I like cookies and chocolate, but bread is my favorite~."

         Lisa looked at Moca, a brow raised in confusion. "Fine, then. No more cookies for you~."

         Moca begins to protest. The two leave the store, laughing.

 

* * *

 

          Lisa was surprised when she awoke to a text message from Sayo. Even more shocking was the fact that the text message was a request for them to bake cookies together today. Both of their schools had final exams starting in just a few days, and she figured Sayo would be far too busy studying for them. Of course, the message did say that her intent was to make cookies for Roselia to improve morale before their finals. It was still a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. Lisa found herself excited. She tried not to get her hopes up—it was just a joint baking session, but she found herself taking even more care in her appearance than usual. She agreed to Sayo's offer, and it was almost time for her to arrive. The plan was to use the kitchen at Lisa's house. Conveniently, her parents were away this weekend as it was, meaning they had space and equipment to use without it being an issue. With the finishing touch of her signature lipgloss, Lisa smacked her lips in the mirror, ensuring a sheen that caught the light in its grasp, refusing to let go. Satisfied, Lisa put away her makeup, exiting the bathroom. Taking a seat on the couch, Lisa passed the time by watching TV.

         Luckily, the wait wasn't long. Soon enough, the doorbell rang. Lisa jumped from the couch, reminding herself to keep calm with a deep breath, and opened the door. Basking in the warm sunlight, Sayo stood, wearing a white shirt dress with black leggings. She herself took in Lisa's outfit, clearly meant to be revealing while helping keep cool in the Summer heat, with a pink graphic t-shirt and frayed shorts. Sayo averted her gaze when she noticed Lisa's waist, uncovered by her clothing, as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Lisa smiled, took Sayo's hand, which compounded the issue she was currently presented with, and led her inside.

         "Sayo! I'm glad you're here. I was surprised when you suggested the idea, but I have everything prepared!" Lisa beamed, continuing to lead Sayo by the hand into the kitchen.

         "Ah. . .thank you, Imai-san." When they arrived at the counter, Sayo saw what Lisa meant: butter, white and brown sugar, salt, vanilla extract, eggs, flour, a bag of chocolate chips, measuring cups, spoons, a hand mixer, and other tools had all been laid out across the counter, taking up much of its free real estate. She smiled at Lisa. "I see you were diligent in preparing." Lisa rubbed at the back of her neck, happy to be praised. "Shall we begin?"

        Lisa nodded in agreement, setting the oven to preheat. Sayo tied her hair back into a long ponytail, donned an apron, and set out to perfectly measuring out ingredients. Lisa tied her own hair back and grabbed an apron as well. Watching Sayo tensely measure out the ingredients, Lisa began to laugh. "Sayo, Sayo~, you don't need to be so exact about it." She walked over and grabbed Sayo's wrist, pouring a measure of salt into the mixing bowl. "Relax! I personally like it when the cookies don't come out perfectly. It would be boring if they always came out the same~." Sayo couldn't find it in her to respond, too absorbed by the sudden sensation of Lisa holding on to her hand, guiding her movements. She was thankful Lisa was behind her, as it meant she couldn't see her face, but on the other hand, Lisa's body pressed against hers only made it all the worse for poor Sayo.

         "I-I see, Imai-san. Thank you," her voice shook as she attempted to persuade Lisa that she didn't need to directly guide her. Lisa, embarrassed, stepped back, apologizing. When Sayo turned to face her, Lisa couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "Imai-san?" Sayo's head tilted slightly.

         "S-Sayo, ahaha~," she couldn't keep the laughter down. She looked on as Sayo's face scrunched in confusion, disturbing the powdered sugar she must have gotten on her nose when she was examining it closely. Lisa poked Sayo's nose, causing her to yelp in sudden surprise, and licked the sugar off her finger.

         "I-Imai-san?!" Sayo's face immediately flushed red.

         "Ahaha, sorry, sorry~. You got some sugar on your face." Lisa's own cheeks found themselves growing warm, as she quietly thanked Moca for her advice to be more "flirty." She reveled in the sweetness of the sugar.

         Sayo sighed, but not without happiness. "Imai-san, just tell me next time." A ghost of a smile played upon Sayo's lips, one she resisted, as she saw Lisa's beautiful smile form.

         Lisa took her place next to Sayo, standing at the counter. The two of them measured out the rest of the dry ingredients, mixing them. When it came time, Lisa beat the egg into the mixture, while Sayo readied the milk to be added. After the milk came the chocolate chips. Sayo mixed the dough together while Lisa put the ingredients away and the utensils in the sink. Lisa soon returned, and the two of them looked on at the cookie dough, proud of their work. They both grabbed a spoon and began to drop the cookies onto the baking sheet.

         Lisa took notice of something Sayo seemingly hadn't—a dollop of cookie dough had found its way onto her fingertip, likely from when it was being mixed, and there it sat. When Sayo set down her spoon, Lisa saw her opening. She dived towards Sayo's hand, her ponytail bouncing, and licked the cookie dough from her fingertip. She lifted her head with a triumphant smile.

         "Imai-san?!" Sayo shouted in shock.

         Lisa giggled. "Hm~? You had cookie dough on your finger! I was taking care of it~."

         Sayo sighed once again, exasperated by Lisa's forwardness today. "I didn't expect this from you, Imai-san," she said with a slight smile.

         "W-well, we haven't spent much time outside of Roselia!" Lisa deflected.

         "Hm," Sayo hummed. "We should fix that," she retorted with a hint of, well, something in her voice. Lisa couldn't tell, but she _could_ tell that it made her heart flutter.

         "Y-yeah!" Lisa nodded fervently. She simply couldn't hide her excitement at the idea.

         After a moment of the two smiling at one another, Sayo cleared her throat. She walked to the sink, beginning to wash the used utensils, while Lisa put the baking sheet of cookies in the oven. Once they're in, Lisa took her place next to Sayo, assisting in the dishwashing process. She began to hum Roselia's latest finished song, Neo-Aspect, the song they completed when the band returned to form, stronger than ever. Sayo joined in, harmonizing with Lisa.

         The dishes are finished uneventfully. As Lisa removes her apron and lets down her hair, shaking her head to settle it just right, Sayo can't take her eyes off her. Her heart pounds in her chest, her face growing warm in awe of Lisa's beauty. She stepped forward. "Imai-sa. . .No." She shook her head, ponytail swaying. "Lisa-san."

         Lisa's head immediately shot up at that. "Eh? S-Sayo?" Her words are cut short as Sayo's arm lunges forward, hitting against the wall. Lisa closed her eyes, startled, but soon opens them. She looked up to see Sayo's eyes darting, gazing right through Lisa's own. She searched Sayo's eyes in kind, the two of them looking for a _spark_ in the eyes of one another, though neither of them are even entirely sure what that may look like. Sayo can barely handle being this close to Lisa. Her heart races, screaming with passion, her face flushed. Her darting eyes examined all of Lisa's features. She found herself enchanted with her wavy brown locks, the way they tumbled down over her shoulders. Her grey eyes, the dull colors accentuated by her fair skin and the blush on her cheeks. Sayo's free hand traveled down the curvature of Lisa's waist, finding its resting place on her hip. Removing her hand from the wall, Sayo tilted Lisa's chin up, her heart unable to take this distance anymore, as she moved in for a kiss.

         Lisa gasped as Sayo's lips met her own. She could taste mint on her breath, giving her the sense that Sayo _definitely_ planned this. Sayo let out a surprised sound of her own, as berry-flavored lipgloss intertwined with traces of cookie dough teased her tongue. She held the kiss for but a moment, basking in the feeling of Lisa's soft, full lips against hers, her feelings a mixture of jealousy at Lisa's beauty and ecstasy as she delighted in the kiss. Lisa's body finally relaxed, her legs giving way beneath her, as Sayo catched her lithe frame. A moment later, Sayo pulls away. Lisa stands up, brushing herself off.

         She began to laugh. Sayo looks at her, confounded. "I—Lisa-san?"

         Lisa laughed, wiping at hear tears. "D-did you think that was cool, Sayo~?" She couldn't help but chucklr and take the opportunity to tease her friend—or, rather, whatever they now were.

         Sayo responded with a frown. "I don't care about being cool, Lisa-san. I just wanted to get my feelings across." She looked away, a pout forming on her lips.

         Lisa stepped forward. "I know, darling~." She gently caressed Sayo's cheek with the back of her hand, trailing behind her and taking out her ponytail. She lowered herself onto the floor, tugging Sayo's apron, bringing her down with her. When they're on the floor, Lisa wraps her arms around Sayo's neck. "S-Sayo, I. . .I've wanted this for a while." She gazed into the green eyes looking back at her. Sayo responded by lowering herself, her lips interlocking with Lisa's once again, as her hair falls over her shoulders. The two of them remain on the floor for sometime, shrouded in the pure love and desire they felt for one another. While kissing, they both smile the brightest smiles they ever have.

 

* * *

 

         The two girls looked down at the scene before them, a shared frown plastered across their faces. Lost in the revelry of their mutual confession, they completely forgot why today happened in the first place. The cookies—if you could call them that—sat upon the baking sheet, charred. Dark clumps akin to meteorites. A sad semblance emanated from the room as they looked at these living failures of what a cookie should be.

         "I'm sorry, Imai-san," Sayo spoke first. "This is because I. . .distracted you." She couldn't bring herself to meet Lisa's gaze.

         "No more Imai-san, dummy~," Lisa scolded her. After what just happened, she found it hard to believe that even Sayo was making an attempt to be formal once again. She knew Sayo was as human as anyone else, but she never expected her to be so _passionate_ about anything that wasn't Roselia's music. "Lisa. We can't go back now," she said with a smile.

         Sayo nods. "You're right, Lisa-s—"

         "No! No 'san,'" she protested. "Just Lisa."

         ". . .Right, L-Lisa," Sayo stumbled. She had no idea how so many of the other girls she knew referred to one another so casually. Even with Lisa, after what just transpired, she found it difficult to do. But she decided to make a conscious effort. She enacted her plan, and there was no turning back. Her and Lisa had expressed their feelings for one another, not through words, but through actions. She looked down at the charred discs on the tray. "I have time to make another batch, Lisa."

         Lisa smiled. "Good!" She found the least burnt cookie on the tray—thankfully, there was one that at least looked edible, in the corner of the sheet—and held it out in front of Sayo.

         "Yes?" Sayo stared, confused.

         "Try it! It can't be that bad~. I want to know what our first cookies as a couple taste like!" Lisa's smile shines brighter with each word.

         Sayo crosses her arms, smiling, looking away from the cookie. Feigning annoyance, she takes the malformed shape, biting into it with an audible _crunch._ Lisa looked on, waiting for a reaction. "Well~?"

         Sayo's face lit up with a smile once again, one that radiated love and warmth.

         "Sweet as always."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Sayo's relationship with Hina to be a bit more loving than we've seen in the stories. It's clear how much sisterly love they have for one another, and I wanted to explore that.  
> I'm also enjoying exploring dynamics we don't usually see, but that I think work well, such as Sayo and Aya.  
> This one was a lot of build-up, and while I personally liked the payoff, as the writer, I'm not satisfied. I'm probably going to write a short follow-up of their future together.  
> The next entry in this series won't be Roselia, I promise! Probably. Don't hold me to that.


End file.
